


Commentfic: Post Major Case

by NellieOleson



Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellieOleson/pseuds/NellieOleson





	Commentfic: Post Major Case

She's in the middle of a field, surrounded by wildflowers and sitting on a red and white checked blanket. It's a picnic blanket of course, covered in fruit and sandwiches and a sweaty pitcher of iced tea. The good kind with real lemons floating like yellow lily pads on the surface.   
  
Alex looks up and frowns when the ringing starts. Her mind attributes the sound to several things that make no sense at all before latching on to the fact that it's her cell phone, set to that 'old phone' setting that she still thinks of as 'regular phone'. She has time to wonder why she brought the damn thing to this wonderfully peaceful place before it occurs to her that she is dreaming.   
  
She's not sure what the first words out of her mouth are and neither is Bobby.  "Eames?"  
  
Alex sits up, hoping it will make her brain work better. "Bobby?" she asks even though she knows it's him. 'Old phone' only plays when he calls. "What time is it?" And why the hell is he calling her at whatever time it is?  
  
"Oh." There's a long pause and Alex uses it to see for herself what time it is. Four. Four in the morning. He can't even pretend that he got confused by the time zones. "I didn't even check," he says and Alex believes him. "I just wanted to call you. So I did." Another pause. "Were you sleeping?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How are things going? With Nichols?"  
  
Alex rubs her eyes. She might as well talk to him now. "Fine," she says. "I think the captain likes him almost as much as he likes you." It occurs to her then that she keeps getting stuck with the department's oddballs.   
  
If the universe were a fair place, Ross would put Bobby and Nichols together and let her work with Wheeler. Wheeler seems mostly normal.  
  
Bobby breaks into her work fantasies. He sounds a little panicked. "He knows I'm coming back, right?"  
  
"Yes, Bobby. He knows that."  
  
"Well, okay. I just-- You know."  
  
Yes, she did know. "I have to go back to sleep," she tells him. Because she does. Alex likes to sleep. A lot.  
  
"Yeah, okay." She can hear him thinking over the phone. "Eames?" he finally says.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. Have a good night." He says the last part quickly and hangs up before she can reply. She answers him anyway.  
  
"I miss you too, Bobby," she says before setting the phone back on the nightstand.


End file.
